Unusual Love
by AyameAyano
Summary: Tayuya's Body had been recovered for Information about Orochimaru. Tayuya Ends up in the hospital in a room wth Naruto, Tayuya Gets locked away fro a while and finds a good bond between naruto, as the bond gets stronger so does Tayuya's Love for Naruto
1. The Meeting

Unusual Love

Chapter 1:The Meeting

A/N:I don't not own naruto....... thats all i gotta say right now.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Its Been a few days but i feel like its been a long time but i have come to know you really well but.... i think im starting to love you Naruto."

----------------------------

The Chopped up tree's made a few days ago, after the search team had left to find sasuke Lies the body of Tayuya. A pair of konaha Medics have come to retrive her body for further information about orochimaru.

"Ok guys lets get her back to konoha"

Tayuya's Body was lifted to a carrier and they were gone in a flash.

----------------------------

Tayuya woke up staring at a white ceiling.

"Where am I?!" the red haired girl yelled.

"Well your at Konoha Hospital for now" Said a womans voice that sounded damanding and terrifiying.

Tayuya Turned around and saw a middle aged wonman with blonde hair standing right by the door.

"Im Tsunade, Hokage of the leaf."

"Why am i her-"

"Why? to get some information out of you."

Tayuya was filled with some anger somehow and jumpped up to attack tsunade. Tayuya Felt a pain in her whole body and fell on the patient next to her.

"Hey Granny Tsunade who's sh-" Said a yellow haired boy."ahhhhhhhhh!!!! What are you doing here?!?" Naruto jumpped up and pointed at Tayuya.

"Shut Your Damn Mouth!!"

Tsunade laughed at the moment until Tayuya Spoke up.

"What are you laughin' at you old hag"

Naruto quickly jumped away i knew what was going to happen.

"W-What did u call me?" Tsunade started walking to Tayuya and made terrifiying step that shook the whole building. Tayuya was horrified and tried to get up.

"Get Away from me!" Tayuya Screamed.

"Well you better learn next time..." Tsunade turned around. Tayuya Signed in relief and soon felt a hard hit by the side of her head and blasted into the next room.

-------------------------

The Next Day Tayuya was sitting back in bed and even more injured than yesterday. Remembering what happen yesterday with what Tsunade Accidentally did.

--------------

_"ohhhh opps looks like i broke your leg uhhh.... Tayuya-chan."_

_Tsunade backed away with a sweat drop._

_Tayuya was lifted back to bed and started healing Tayuya. Naruto walked over and said._

_"Now You see what you do grandma Tsunade u go and hurt-"_

_Naruto was cut off with a hit a touch to his face that sent him flying through the came running to naruto yelling._

_"What happened."_

_Few hours past and Tayuya woke up. Tayuya looked to her side to see the yellow hair ninja again._

_"Hey Your finally awake." Naruto Got Up._

_"Shut up" Tayuya replied looking out of the window._

_Naruto felt annoyed and leaned over so Tayuya can see his face._

_"Hey you know Granny Tsunade accidentaly broke your legs and you wont be able to walk for a loooooooooong time."_

_"Tch like i would belive that." Tayuya flipped her bedsheets over and saw two cast covering her legs._

_-----------------------------_

_Tayuya gazed at her broken legs. This is why she hated Konoha, This is why she hated everyone. Many Days Past and she has been asked and questioned many times about orochimaru's plans._

_"I Told you i was only to recover that show off boy who happened to have gotten me killed."_

_"mmmmhmmm about what about your other 4 friends." asked the elders of the village._

_"They were part of the mission too"_

_"Are you sure"_

_"Yes!!!!! Now can you let me go!?"_

_"Oh no young girl we have to keep you here."_

--------------------------------

"In the Konoha lockup department."

Tayuya was thrown into that dark cold empty metal room. The Elders walked away laughing constantly laughing at Tayuya Screaming "Let me out!!!" Days pass by and Tayuya spends her time wrapped around a blanket. The door opens and the guard turns around.

"Ms. Tayuya there is someone here to visit you."The guard said.

"Who would want to see me?"

"Well uhhh Him"

The guard walked a yellow hair boy in. Tayuya's eyes in surprise.

"What do you want now?"

"Well I was wondering if we can be, you know." Naruto said nervously.

"What do I know what can we be, wait you saying'..... a couple?" Tayuya said blushing a little bit.

"Uhhh No of course not, why did you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Well Anyways I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be friends or something." Naruto asked

Tayuya smiled.

"Why you smiling at me like that Tayuya-Chan?" Naruto asked again

"Oh its nothing uhmmm sure I think we can be friends."

Naruto walked over and sat down next to Tayuya and Talked for a while. The Guard opened that door and said.

"Ok kid it's time to go."

"Oh ok wow that went by fast." Naruto got up.

"Actually kid its been 20 minuets."

Naruto looked at Tayuya and then left.

"Oh wait Naruto uhhhhhh bye." Tayuya Said with a smile.

"Oh yeah Bye Tayu-chan I can bring some friends over so yo can meet them tomorrow ok?"

* * *

"Ok!"

A/N:Ay im back new and improved heres my newest latest story tell me if ya like it then imma make more chapters happy reading.


	2. I've Finally Found You

Unusual Love

Chapter 2:I've Finally Found You.

* * *

Rated T for Tayuya but really there will be swearing and the rating will be changed.

"I've Finally found you shadow boy. I want a rematch with you, and by you means without your Sand Village Girlfriend."

* * *

The guard closed the door and soon Tayuya realized something.

"Did he just call me Tayu-Chan?"Tayuya Questioned.

----------

The Next day Naruto came in with a few friends, he introduced all of them to Tayuya.

"Tayuya This is Sakura,Lee, and Gaara." Naruto said pointing to all of them

"Hey."

"Hey How you doing."

"................."

Naruto Whispers to Tayuya. "He's a little quiet."

"Ok I get it........ hey naruto."

"Ye-"

Naruto is interrupted with a fist to his jaw sending him a few feet away from Tayuya.

"Thats what you get for calling me Tayu-Chan!"

Sakura starts laughing. The day passes by and more and more friends came over.

"Oh Hey Kiba and Neji your finally here. I'd like ya to meet Tayuya."

Naruto Pointed to the red haired girl in two cast. Kiba and Neji looked sharply at Tayuya, she seemed to be having fun talking to everyone.

"Naruto I can't walk yet you have to walk me everywhere ha ha"

"What did you just make that up?"naruto questioned

"No really Naruto Tsunade-Sama even said." Sakura Replies

"Aw man!" Naruto yelled "She'll get in the way of my training."

Tayuya Slightly remembered something again. She starts crawling around the whole room looking like she's looking for something. "Where is it, its the only thing that I can defend with."

Hinata walks over to help Tayuya. "Tayuya what are you looking for."

"Hey get the hell out of my face I can find it myself."

Kiba walks over to Tayuya Picking her up by the collar.

"You better not talk to Hinata like that!"

"Let me down man im crippled!"

Kiba drops Tayuya on her cast causing a lot of pain.

"Ow!!! ow ow ow ow." Tayuya starts holding her Leg. "Imma get you back for this you piece of shit."

"So Foul Mouth is back eh."

Tayuya Looked at Kiba weirdly "Hey how do you know I swear so much."

"I was the boy with the dog during the chase dumb ass."

Tayuya Gets up and goes up to kiba's face. "Well Sorry how the hell can I remember you I just got reborn from getting buried in ten tons of tree's by that sand bitch that pineapple haired shadow boy had with him!"

"Oh so you lost to Shikamaru?"

Tayuya finds her flute stuck in the cracks of the wall. "Finally I found it!" Tayuya crawls over to it and takes it out. "Yes still safe and fine, now." Tayuya looks up at Kiba.

"What you lookin at."

"Ay you wanna go now dog boy, or are you to pussy to fight?"

"First of all I ain't gonna fight a Cripple and anyways your a girl."

"Ok so your pussy than?"

Kiba had enough and was about to punch Tayuya right across her face, but his hand stopped.

"Alright thats Enough Kiba." Everyone turns around to see Shikamaru.

Tayuya suddenly relies who shikamaru is and shikamaru realizes who Tayuya is Both of them yell at each other. "It's You!"

Naruto whispers to Shikamaru"Hey you know her?"

"Know here I fought her."

They turn back to see Tayuya standing up fine. "I've been waiting for this Chance Looks like I finally found you!"

* * *

A/N:I don't really think this is a good chapter it has more swearing in it but its Tayuya if your mad I don't care its Tayuya's personality its not gonna change in one day well anyways R&R and happy reading. During Thanksgiving break We'll travel to the future for a thanksgiving special!


	3. I'm Finally Out

Unusual Love

* * *

Chapter 3:I'm Finally Out

"I'm Finally out of that nightmare time to enjoy some fresh air and.................. I have no where to stay...."

* * *

"Heh I've finally found you shadow boy, I want a rematch without no one helpin' you this time." Tayuya says in a creepy voice.

"Oh no I don't want to fight you again." Replied Shikamaru.

Tayuya walks slowly up to Shikamaru's face and slaps him.

"Ay you gonna take that from her Shikamaru?" Ino says.

"Alright fine lets fight-"

"Yes Finally"

"-When you get out of here."

"Ahhhh damn you, come on I can beat your ass right here, right here come on, come on."

Shikamaru Walks out the door and ignores what Tayuya keeps saying. Tayuya walks out the door too but slower and couldn't catch Shikamaru.

"Ay you come back here now, hey come back now, come back.......... Fuck You!" Tayuya yells.

Shikamaru keeps on walking continuing ignoring Tayuya. Tayuya grins and walks back to sit down by the wall. People gather around Tayuya yelling at her.

"Why did u just get up on Shikamaru's face?!" Ino Yells.

"Me get in his face, he got up all on my face alright." Tayuya Replies.

Kiba walks up and kicks Tayuya across the face and Naruto comes running over to pick her up.

"Get your hands of me."

Tayuya gets up. She walks up to Kiba's face again.

"So you wanna get your ass kick."

"Yea!"

"OK when I get out I will kick both that Shika whatever boy and your ass when I get out."

"OK I'll be looking forward to it." Kiba Replies.

---------------------------------

Many, Many days pass by and Tayuya kept training and training.... just in case that sand bitch comes back. When ever Naruto entered the Room she ignores him, but sometimes she doesn't because he's a pretty good training parter, he sure can take a lot of hits.

"Tsunade said you should be able to walk tomorrow and-" Naruto was cut off with a blow to the face.

"You let your guard down." Tayuya says while she helps Naruto up.

"Ow that hurt a little"Naruto said rubbing his cheek. "Anyways She told me that you would be out of here tomorrow."

"Holy shit Finally!" Tayuya yells in surprise and punches Naruto's Stomach. "Finally Im out!"

Naruto smiled to Tayuya's reactions. Seems like she doesn't look like the foul-mouth girl from the hospital room months ago. Tayuya turns her head around. "What you looking at?"

"Oh nothing."

--------------------------------

The next morning the guard opened the door and let Tayuya out.

"Your free to go where ever you want, except leave the Village." The Guard said.

"Where am I gonna go then?!" Tayuya Questioned.

"Well this boy here." The Guard shows Tayuya a picture of Naruto. "Told you to meet him at the Hokage room."

"What if I don't want to go and leave the Village?"

"You'll Be hunted down and killed of course" the guard replies.

Tayuya walks away quickly out the door.

-----------------------------

A few minutes later Tayuya is wandering the streets around Konoha, seeing little ids having fun, but Parents looking at her suspiciously. "God damn why the hell are they looking at me?" Tayuya ask and looks at the map the Guard gave her. "Shit why can't this guard make a simpler map!" Tayuya yells. Tayuya looks around looking for a store to ask someone for directions. Tayuya see's a Ramen shop and walks in. "Hey can you help me." Tayuya's gaze looks over to a yellowed haired boy. Tayuya grabs his head and spins it around. "Hey I found you, you saved me the trouble from goin back to that old hags room."

"Heh sorry I got hungry, You want a bowl?"

"Why are you treating me to whatever this is?"

"You don't know what Ramen is?" Naruto questions. "Then you have been missing a lot now sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tayuya yells. A faint stomach grumbles and Tayuya turns red. Naruto starts laughing."What you laughin at?"

"One bowl of ramen please." Naruto Chuckles.

"Comin right up." says the store manager.

Tayuya sits down and waits for the bowl to come. Once it came Tayuya thinks "_How do I eat this its all hot and stuff."_ Naruto hands a pair of chopsticks to Tayuya. _"How do I use this?" _Naruto taps Tayuya's shoulder and shows her how to do it. It took her many tries but it seemed like she can never do it.

"Can I have a fork!?" Tayuya asks.

"OK here you go." Naruto hands her one.

"How'd you get this?"

Naruto points to a cup of forks in front of her.

"I knew that"

Tayuya picks up some noodles with the fork and puts it in her mouth and spits it out.

"Whats wrong Tayuya?" Naruto ask.

"It's hot!" Tayuya yells.

"Thats why you blow it!" Naruto yells

"Well how am I supposed to know I never ate this before!" Tayuya screams back.

"Do I have to feed you?" Naruto Ask.

"You wish you can." Tayuya grins and picks up the fork again.

"Don't forget to blow."

Tayuya blows it mocking Naruto.

Tayuya eats some Ramen and had a feeling inside her. _"What the hell is this feeling, oh never mind this is just to damn good!" _Naruto waits for Tayuya's reaction from after eating the Ramen. Tayuya picks up the bowl and starts eating it fast just exactly like Naruto."Can I have another Bowl." Tayuya asks. She receives another bowl and chows down.

----------------------------------

Tayuya finished eating. "Ah that was good!"

"I see you liked it" Naruto replies looks away and Naruto remembers something. "Hey Tayuya do you have somewhere to stay." Tayuya looks back at Naruto annoyed. "Im just asking, Tsunade wanted to know."

"Well if she wants to know I got no where to stay so why should she care." Tayuya says. "She's nothing but an old hag.........." Tayuya looks behind her and see's Tsunade behind her.

The whole area starts rumbling and bowls fly everywhere.

"Granny Tsunade she just healed!"

"I don't give a shit she calls me old hag she gets her ass beaten!" Tsunade yells. Tsunade kicks Tayuya out of the shop and into another store. Tayuya had blood coming out of her mouth, she felt dizzy, she closed her eyes and fell down.

A/N:Hey Everyone Tomorrow don't miss the Thanksgiving special well anyways R&R and Happy Reading like always.


End file.
